First Frost
by lostinmysticfalls
Summary: Bass and Charlie find themselves all alone during one of the coldest days of the year. They both know how they feel about each other but who will be the first to finally say those three words?


**Written for the lovely IceonFire7 :) Happy very belated birthday, my friend!**

* * *

 **First Frost**

* * *

There were massive dark clouds painted across the heavens, as far as the eye could see. The sky was gray, casting a gloomy aura over the dried orchards that laid dormant in the field. Charlie's eyes focused on the reddish leaf looming in front of her as she stood beneath a dying tree. She wrapped her arms around herself, the jacket she wore insulating her body heat like a thermos. A light breeze blew strands of hair in her face, her eyes not once leaving the helpless little leaf. It looked frozen in time, tiny ice crystals enveloping its shape, barely glistening as it moved in the wind.

She shivered unexpectedly, the tip of her nose red from the cold and her lips feeling a little numb. A puff of breath left her mouth, becoming visible as it spread in front of her face.

The solitude only lasted a few moments.

From behind her came the crushing sound of heavy boots atop the iced ground. A clearing of the throat made her cheeks flush. She knew who it was before she even turned around.

"Looks like we got our first frost." Bass said, his voice faint and growly. The type of tone that always caused a stir in Charlie's core. She blinked, averting her eyes as if taking a look at the man would turn her to stone. Her heart leaped in her chest as she felt him get closer.

She could see him out of the corner of her eye, his blurred figure coming into frame as his hand outstretched and his fingers grasped the leaf. It broke off from the stem as soon as he made contact. Charlie turned slightly, her arms still wrapped against her and her lips pressed into a straight line. She remained quiet, giving herself the freedom to look him up and down and hoping he wouldn't notice her special attention to detail.

When she finally looked him in the eyes, they were already focused on her. The weather gave them a particular tone of blue that made his stare that much more irresistible. Charlie's breathing hitched as the corners of Bass's mouth curled into a tantalizing smile. It had been a while now since he realized there was something between them. It had also been a while since she'd started rebuffing his subtle advances.

Charlie looked away, heart roaring like an engine. "I thought you'd gone with the others." She finally spoke.

He shook his head, "Nah. Wanted to skip this one out."

Charlie tilted her head. "Since when do you skip out on fishing?" She felt a frozen drop fall on her nose and instinctively looked up to the sky before returning his gaze to him.

Bass smiled at her, as if she knew the answer to her own question. His eyes were teasing, creating a swirling heat between her legs. Charlie didn't know it was possible to feel so warm while standing in the middle of a frozen field.

"Miles was a little worried about you staying all alone." He rubbed his hands together and then put them in his pockets.

"I don't need a babysitter. I can take care of myself." She replied, a tone of indignation in her voice. She brought her hair over one shoulder, noticing it was damp from the icy droplets that had begun falling at a faster rate.

He chuckled, rubbing his facial hair with one hand. "Besides, if I left, who'd be in charge of making the moonshine?" He lifted the flap of his jacket pocket and produced a small jar of amber liquid. "I just finished this batch. Want to be my first critic?" Bass handed it to her, "I can't think of anyone who'd be more brutally honest than you." He said, obviously referring to all those times she'd taken jabs at him without an ounce of remorse.

"I can think of one other person." Charlie cocked her head to one side.

Bass snarled, "Your mother doesn't count." He huffed, "And thanks for ruining this lovely conversation we had going, by the way."

Charlie cracked a smile and rolled her eyes. She brought the jar up to take a better look, noticing specks and pieces of cinnamon sticks swirling in the bottom. "Cinnamon, I take it?"

Bass nodded and then took the jar from her hands.

Charlie was confused. "I thought you wanted me to try it." She followed behind him as he began walking away.

"Why do that out here in the freezing cold when there's a perfectly warm, lit fire inside?" He replied.

Charlie felt her heart sputter again, those words had set her body ablaze.

* * *

The cabin temperature felt a lot more comfortable and cozy but Charlie didn't bother to take her jacket off. It was nicer than being outside but it still felt too cold to be without it. They took a seat in front of the fireplace, atop a fur blanket that Bass had been keeping stashed in a tiny closet of his room.

She noticed a smile splitting across his face as he stared at the fire. "What?" Charlie asked.

He looked at her for a moment before replying. "It's just a nice change." Looking at her he added, "You and me."

Charlie didn't say anything. Her body was back to taking all his words as some sort of euphemism and reading his body language completely wrong and inappropriately. He cleared his throat, handing her the jar once again and this time, letting her unscrew the lid.

She took a whiff and scrunched her nose. "This smells like cinnamon infused gasoline."

Bass laughed. "But it taste like heaven." He turned his body towards her, imposing himself on her space. "I can only think of a few other things that taste better than this." He said suggestively.

Charlie felt a twist in her gut, her center pulsing with heat as his words resonated in her ears. She was left without air for a few seconds but managed to recover quickly, "Gross." She muttered, not meaning it at all.

He raised an eyebrow and grinned before urging her to take a sip of his latest creation.

The liquid hit her lips and tongue, leaving a burning trail as it went down her throat. The heat spread in her stomach, elevating her temperature and essentially turning her into a human furnace. The alcohol went straight to her head after only three sips. It was strong but very tasty.

"Wow." She said, "That's amazing."

Bass smiled, gloating silently. He took the jar from her hands, his fingertips sliding over hers and tickling her skin before he tipped it over his lips. He savored the liquid in his mouth before swallowing. "Nothing warms you up faster than this."

Charlie thought of a few things that could counter that assessment but she kept them to herself, choosing instead to imagine the sinful scenarios in her head. And looking at Bass served as inspiration for plenty of them to choose from. The pulsing between her legs grew increasingly more uncomfortable as she sat with her legs outstretched in front of her. She crossed one leg over the other, trying to remain inconspicuous as she thought of nothing else but him. Him with her.

He waved a hand in front of her face. "Don't tell me you're drunk already."

She looked at him with wide eyes and shook her head. "Just spacing out a bit, I'm sorry."

Bass set the jar behind him, shifting his body to a more relaxed position and coming to rest on his side. Charlie shivered, even though her body had never felt so warm. She licked her lips, watching his hand as it slid across the blanket and neared her leg. Her heart was beating fast and her body was growing progressively needy. She knew that it was getting increasingly more difficult to pretend like she didn't feel anything in return.

"I need to tell you something." He said, his voice sexy and alluring.

Without even thinking, she rolled over on her side, her lips drawing in closer to him until they were hovering over his mouth. Bass's eyes were trained on her. He thought of stopping her but his self discipline failed him.

Before he knew it, she was sucking on his lips like she was relishing on a succulent fruit. Her tongue slowly gained entrance into his mouth, her fingers combing through the curls of his hair as she continued to kiss him more ardently each time.

Bass's hand trailed over the side of her body, up her thigh and along the curves of her hips and waist until it found the zipper that sustained her jacket in place. He pulled down on it, sliding the garment off her shoulders and leaving her in a t-shirt. The heat in her center was becoming unbearable. She lightly bit down on his lip before collapsing to the floor next to him. Her back was against the blanket as he proceeded to crawl on top of her.

His hands touched her sides, fingertips sliding underneath her t-shirt and making her writhe with need. Pulling the fabric above her chest, he brought his mouth to the valley between her breasts and placed warm kisses atop her skin. Bass looked up at her, their fiery eyes meeting in the midst of their passionate whirlwind. Her lips parted, watching as his hands cupped her breast over the bra. He teased her for a few moments and then pulled down on the cups, her breasts spilling out and hardened nipples coming into view. He flicked his tongue over them as he began sucking and biting into them. Charlie panted, her body finally delighting in fantasies she'd only ever imagined.

Bass continued to tease her nipples with his fingers, his mouth moving down her chest and kissing her lower abdomen. He began tugging at her jeans, undoing the button and slowly getting closer to her heat.

"I want to taste you, Charlie." He muttered, his eyes heavy with want.

She nodded as he began to pull off her pants, slipping her underwear down her thighs to reveal her aching and drenched sex. Bass put his mouth close to her slit, running his lips up and down in a teasing manner, taking in her scent as he brushed her skin.

Tossing her jeans aside, he finally rid himself of his jacket and shirt. His finely sketched muscles tightening with every movement as he peeled them off.

He spread Charlie open, his face dipping down between her thighs. His wet tongue traced the lines of her folds, producing a loud whimper in her throat. She couldn't recall the last time a man had made her feel so good. He licked and slurped, relishing in her taste as he applied pressure to her clit with the tip of his tongue. The feeling was exhilarating, her whole body felt like it was going to burst into flames. She moved her hips upward as he began sucking on the swollen little nub.

Her fingernails raked over the tight muscles of his shoulders, his skin was warm to the touch and his movements slow and fervent. She loved watching him delighting in her, the way his tongue moved so skillfully was truly mesmerizing.

Bass continued nipping at her bud, his forefinger finding her slick entrance and jolting more pleasure into her core. Charlie moaned loudly, unable to contain herself another second. Her center erupted in contentment, bathing her walls in release as Bass continued delving into her and enjoying her cries of satisfaction.

She was breathing heavily, her body coming down from the high of her release as she reached for the button of Bass's jeans. He chuckled, sensing her urgency. Placing a hand on her cheek he leaned down and kissed her lips.

Charlie's center was still pulsing and heated, the sight of his hardened, long cock only worsening her ache. She pulled him down towards her, opening her legs and wrapping them around his waist, giving him full access to enter her at his leisure.

He was surprised by her hastiness, not once questioning him about any kind of protection. Bass knew the girl well, Charlie wasn't this reckless unless she had a reason. He stopped for a moment, his hard cock pulsing at the feel of the heat emanating from her opening. How he was able to restrain himself now, was beyond him.

"Aren't we forgetting something."

She bit down on her lip sheepishly. "I've always been afraid of making mistakes, Bass." She stared at him intently, "This isn't one of those times."

He smiled, kissing her fervently until their lips swelled. "You know how I feel about you, Charlie." His words were drenched in sincerity. "But now I need you to hear it. I need you to believe it." He kissed her again. "I love you."

She felt him enter her heat, his fullness expanding her walls and embracing his length. "I know." She muttered, "And I love you, Bass."

Their bodies fused together in front of the flicker of the fire. Hands eager to touch and explore confines that until then had been foreign to them. Charlie hummed his name, each thrust making her body shiver in satisfaction. He filled her up time and time again, rolling over on the floor and letting her take charge as he straddled his cock like the most skilled of riders.

Charlie lost count of how many times he brought her over the edge. Her chest felt like it was going to burst, unable to contain all her emotions. The last time she came, she was on her belly, his body pressing her to the floor, his hands under her chest cupping her breast. He drove into her, the supple skin of her ass rubbing against his abdomen. Charlie whimpered, her hands clutching the edges of the blanket as she reached her climax.

Bass turned her over swiftly, inflicting a rush of excitement in her. He blinked slowly, basking in the feel of her wet center as he slipped in and out. A few more thrusts and he was done. He pulled out immediately, grasping his shaft and pumping it to completion over her flat belly.

After the initial ecstasy had passed, he looked at the mess he'd created and looked at her apologetically. Charlie smiled at first and quickly burst into laughter. She laid on the floor, helpless until he came back with something to help her get cleaned up.

* * *

They snuggled in front of the fireplace, clothed and fulfilled. Charlie was partly wrapped in the blanket as she continued to share sips of moonshine with Bass. She leaned her head on his shoulder, silently reveling in the strengthening bond between them.

"How do you think they'll take the news?" Charlie asked.

She could sense Bass's smile, "Hopefully better than we think." He caressed her face with his hand, "But I don't really care about anything else right now."

Charlie looked up at him, beaming. "Can we just do this for the rest of the day then?" She sighed.

Bass nodded, "This and maybe some other stuff." He replied, making her chuckle as he placed a kiss on the top of her head and took in the serenity of the moment.

THE END

* * *

 **Comments/reviews are more than welcomed! xoxo**


End file.
